Michael Vey
|} Michael Vey, or Michael, is the powerful but caring protagonist of the Michael Vey ''book series. Before the events of the series unfolded, he was but a bullied and somewhat lonely kid going to Meridian High School in Idaho. But due to recent events, he hasn't got the time nor safety of heading back home just yet. Michael's relationship with the rest of the Electroclan is pretty solid, but he has had past issues with some of them, most notably Taylor and Jack. He's been known to be around Ostin, Taylor, and Jack the most due to their earlier appearances. Taylor, who he describes as "one of the prettiest girls in any highschool anywhere, is his girlfriend. Michael has the special trait of constantly becoming more electric. This makes him the most powerful Glow in both the Electroclan and Hatch's army. 'Abilities, Powers, and Special Attributes' 'Contact Shock - '''Was the first electrical ability he had ever used, but has since become much stronger. Sends a powerful wave of shock into the opponent through physical contact. Usually only lethal if the user (EX. Michael) is angered or sad, but does have the ability to kill. Surge - Was first used to stop Nichelle in the original novel. Pure electrical power flows through the user's hands, and sends a ray of electricity at the opponent. Gives the victim agganizing pain and suffering, which is most often compared to suffering a seizure.'' ''Electricity Levels Michael Vey: Prisoner of Cell 25 On page 48, Ostin measured Michael's electricity levels using a barometer to find that he produced eight hundred and sixty four volts, more power than a "full grown electric eel". ''The Prisoner of Cell 25 :''Coming soon ''Rise of the Elgen :''Coming soon ''Battle of the Ampere :''Coming soon ''Hunt for Jade Dragon :''Coming soon ''Storm of Lightning'' Part Two :On a private jet from Taiwan to Arizona, Michael's emotions are causing him to inadvertently pulse, and accidentally shocks Taylor. He explains that Jade Dragon is safe and that the Timepiece Ranch had been attacked. :Still on the private jet, Michael tells Taylor he was wrong about retiring, stating they would never be able to stop fighting the Elgen. Taylor optimistically tries to comfort Michael but reminding him they do not actually know if anyone survived the Timepiece Ranch attack, but Michael thinks the Voice is reliable and correct. Ostin tells Michael he needs to speak with the pilot and they both walk to the cockpit. Scott, the captain, quickly tells Michael to step back as the electricity is interfering with the instruments. :After exiting the private jet, Michael breaks up an argument between Tess and Ostin and McKenna. While waiting for Scott and Boyd to secure the plane, Michael throws a lightning ball at a grasshopper, missing and catches the grass on fire. Once Scott returns, Michael argues with him about the schedule, but Scott says it's too late to visit the ranch. : : Trivia *After a encounter with a gang in Naco, Mexico, a strong surge covered Michael's arms with Lichtenberg figures. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Glow Category:Electroclan